The major areas to be studied during the next project period include definition of the structure of the mucin-type glycoproteins produced by B16 mouse melanoma and HM7 human melanoma cells, development of antibodies to these and utilization of the antibodies to isolate sufficient mRNA to identify the primary translation product. Specific modification of cell surface sialoglycoconjugates will be undertaken, and the effect of sialyl alteration on turnover and antigenicity will be examined. A detailed characterization of the heparan sulfate produced by these cells will be carried out. Fundamental studies in synthetic carbohydrate chemistry will focus on preparation of sialic acid analogs and selective cleavage reactions of glycoproteins.